


The Lady of Foxes/ Lady of the House Hallowgreen

by BelieveInTheUnknown



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All Hail Daenerys Targaryen, Assassin Arya, BAMF Brienne, BAMF Catelyn, BAMF Jon Snow, Badass Arya, Bisexual Sansa, Catelyn Lives, Dark Sansa, Dragons, F/M, Faceless Arya, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Gendry is a Baratheon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Khal Drogo lives, M/M, Magic, Margaery Tyrell Lives, Ned Stark Lives, New Houses, Older Arya, Or House, Possible Gendrya, Prince Gendry, Protective Sandor Clegane, Queen Daenerys, White Walkers, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveInTheUnknown/pseuds/BelieveInTheUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle for the Iron throne has begun again. With Stannis Baratheon in the South and Robb Stark in the North and Daenarys Targaryen in the East, all conquering their way to the Throne, Westeros and Essos are slowing falling into Chaos. And it needs to be put to an End.</p><p>Tywin Lannister has had a many enemies and even more allies, but the one house he truly trusts is found to be neither. A neutral Noble house, hidden down in Braavos. The House Hallowgreen, whose sigil is that of a silver fox with a blue wolf on black silk and whose maxim is: We Who Dwell In Shadows Know.</p><p>To help the Lannisters, Tywin sends a crow to the heir of House Hallowgreen. How they reply is less satisfactory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Who Dwell In Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: language and mentions of graphic rape (Which really I don't like writing or talking about, but it's in the story)

 

* * *

**No One's POV**

"My Lady, a letter has come for you!" A maid burst into the room, her breath ragged and expression panicked. The chamber looked like a brothel, with the large open bed that had rich silk cover, and the sheer golden beaded draperies. But the smell of burning incense and the small table filled with documents told of another story.

A woman, no older than two and twenty, sat in an seemingly uncomfortable position in front of a small dais of incense. She had long dark curling hair, save for the single strip of white on her left side, that was styled simply with two braids on the side and one down her back. Her face was still and beautiful, with no lines marring her face and no scars either. Kohl decorated her closed eyes and ink decorated her brow. Her body was full and curvy, filling out her attire well. She wore Dornish garb: an ocre gown, that was cut on the sides, bust and back to reveal more smooth, scar-less skin. Thin leather straps held it up and crossed over her chest and under her breasts as acting supports. Her feet were adorned with leather sandals, whose straps wrapped around her slim calves like vines around a tree.

"Keesa?" The woman said, without turning to the servant. The maiden made her way over to the Lady and knelled down, bowing her head and lifting the small scroll towards her. The meditating woman took it and opened her eyes, revealing dark jade orbs. She frowned at the sigil that was pressed into the red wax. Lions. House Lannisters.

_" To the Heir of House Hallowgreen,_

_Lord Tywin of House Lannister requests your presence in the upcoming battle_

_Against Lord Stannis of House Barratheon._

_If you agree, Lord Tywin will reward you handsomely._

_If you do not accept, it will end with your deaths._

_For a Lannister Always Pays Their Debt."_

The lady let out an undignified snort. _Help that little bastard king sit on the throne or my it will be my death? Well, neither of those options seem very right, now do they?_ The woman thought, before taking the letter by the edge and bringing it over the edge of a candle, setting it on fire. "Sikiri?"

"Yes, My Lady?" The handmaiden asked, still kneeling, her face downcast in respect, but her eyes met that of her Lady's.

"We still have a couple Lannister ' _items'_   here, don't we?" The woman asked, turning back to her incense and closing her eyes again.

"Yes, My Lady."

"Bring them to me, would you? Along with one of my blades. Something sharp.... Very, very sharp."

"Will that be all, My Lady?" Sikiri asked, standing up. Her eyes were dancing with a tamed but righteous fire.

"And some food and drink would be appreciated."

"Yes, My Lady." Sikiri answered, before leaving quick and silent. When the heavy door to her room closed, the woman got up and waked over to her table, opening the ink and taking out a piece of parchment.

_" To Daenerys Targaryen, Mother of Dragons_

_If you wish for the Iron Throne, then you have more to worry about_

_Than getting an army prepared._

_Allies and knowledge are keys to winning a war._

_And I should know:_

_For We Who Dwell In Shadows Know._

_Choose where you go next very carefully, khaleesi,_

_I will be sending my dear sister to help you, while I go to the West._

_Should you need me, send a strip of cloth or silk back with a seabird_

_And I will find you."_

_~Signed, Heir of Hallowgreen._

The parchment was rolled up and stamped and put aside as she took another and began to write:

_To Tywin Lannister,_

_My Family and House do not see the Lannisters as their allies_

_Nor do we see Stannis Baratheon as one of our potential allies._

_Your threats mean nothing to me_

_For you cannot kill a shadow with steel_

_You cannot harm it with fire_

_You cannot torture it_

_Cannot Capture it_

_Cannot Lay or Rape it._

_You cannot touch a shadow, if the shadow does not permit it._

_Do not make threats against me again or you will pay the price._

_This is your first and only warning._

_Valar Morghulis, Tywin Lannister._

_~Heir of_   _Hallowgreen_

* * *

**Unknown POV**

It was midday when Sikiri came back again, with two Lannister bastards being held by guards, a Lannister Banner and the Captain of my guard, Bendyk Draus.

"My Lady," "Your Grace." Draus and Sikiri both said, dropping into a bow.

"Keesa," I replied in High Valyrian. I looked at the two Lannister dogs and sneered, glaring at them with a passionate hate. "You two should have known better than to come to Braavos and try to rape our women."

"They should be conquered by men." One of them spat- not the brightest thing he could have done- at her feet. "They should feel honored to get to sit on our cocks."

"Honored?" I said, smiling. "Really? Well, if you think that it is an honor to be conquered with force by a man, I hope you'll feel honored when I cut off your cocks and have men force themselves on you." I paused, a cruel smile curling my sneering lips. "It'll hurt. You'll be torn open so wide that all that will be left is a bloody, gaping mess of dying pathetic men. From there, once you've been filled with the seed of others, over and over and over again, only then, will I grant you the mercy of death. Only then, will you die and face the gods. Your Lord Lannnister, won't even know you're gone. That's how insignificant you are." I picked up a blade and stroked it. "But, to let him know what an enemy he has garnered, I will send him a glorious gift. Would you like to know what it is?" The men's eyes were wide in horror, almost pissing themselves- one of them actually did- and nodded almost subconsciously. 

I knelled down and whispered, "I'm going to give him your heads." They panicked at that, struggling against the men that held them. Bendyk stepped up next to me, his hand on the pummel of his sword. 

"Your Grace, would you like me to do it for you?" He asked.

"No, Sir Draus. I would like the pleasure of doing this, but if you would undress them, that would be lovely." I responded, stroking my blade again. Wraith, I had named it, for it was made of blackened steel and was always cold, like death itself. 

Turning towards the naked Westerosi men, I gestured for my guards to hold out their cocks. Puny things, they were, but nonetheless they had done a deed that was horrifying in its own right and the sentence was death. 

"King Joffery will kill you!" The first man yelled, struggling, glaring at me with malice. 

"He'll take you and your bannermen and your girls and he'll have them all beheaded!" The second man called in warning.

"He can try all he likes to take a free city, but with his upcoming wedding and Stannis Baratheon breathing down his neck, I think he will be  _very_  busy." I replied. I held my bade to his prick and pressed down slowly, but hard. 

"No, p-please! H-have m-mercy, Your Grace! P-please!" He said, his chains shaking. Tears ran down his cheeks and his face was pale and in pain. 

"I don't think I will." I said, right before I brought the weapon down. His screams, which echoed through the keep, were soon joined by his banner brother as they held the places where their missing limbs had been. "Sikiri? Would you send for some more maids, please. The carpets and the curtains need to be replaced."

"Yes, Milady." Sikiri said, a smile satisfied smile gracing her face. Draus came to stand next to me as the two other guards lifted the men back up into a kneeling position.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Your Grace?" Draus asked, uncertainty staining his voice.

"I'm sure I want nothing more to do with the Lion family. In the morning, I'm leaving Braavos for business in Westeros. My sister will go and join Daenerys, who is on her way to acquire the Unsullied Army." I said, handing the blade to him. 

"And what of the Court?" He questioned, stepping forward. His scabbard thumped against his leg, as he moved it out of the way, grabbing my blade and wiping it on his armor. 

"You mean, what of the Sealord? He will not know I have gone or where I have gone. If he requests a meeting, you will go in my place. And if a Lord from Westeros comes here looking for investment, send them away back to their homelands and send a seabird after me." I replied. I turned to the other two guards and continued. "See too it, that these two get shipped off properly, would you?"

"Yes, My Lady" They responded in turn.

"Your Grace, you do not mean that you'll be traveling to Westeros on your own, will you?" Draus asked.

"I will take a select few, but you will stay in my stead. If my sister is heading to the Dragon Queen, and I am heading West and my brother is incapable of moving in his current time, who would you suggest run the house? Balgair, my fox or Skoll, my wolf? Plus, you need to watch over our special visitor. I suspect he'll be awake soon." I explained to him, placing me hands on my hips. The old captain bowed his head and I felt my resolve soften. "I know you swore yourself to my family, but I need someone here to watch the Sealord and the Westerosi that are coming. Who do I trust more than you?"

"I understand, My Lady, and beg of your forgiveness." He replied, softly.

"And it is granted, my Friend." I said, smiling at him. He nodded and took his leave. Now it was just me, my blade, and a pool of blood staining my floors.

* * *

**No One's POV**

The salty air of the Narrow sea was bitter and sweet at the same time. The city of Astapor sat just on the horizon, waiting for Daenerys Targaryen to conquer. Her dragons had grown large in the last few months, almost the size of a common house pet and getting larger. Her favorite, Drogon, was the larger of the three and her pride.

"Khaleesi," Mormont said, interrupting her gazing. "A note has been sent to you."

"Who is it from?" She asked, barely glancing over her shoulder at the Sir.

"The Heir of House Hallowgreen, My Queen. A mysterious house, rumored to be hidden deep within the city of Braavos." Mormont told her.

"What does this lord want?" She asked, her tone like steel. Mormont chuckled silently and continued.

" _Lady,_ Khaleesi. The Hallowgreens are a woman-led family, not man."

"Very well then. What does she want?" Daenerys asked, turning around to take the script. Jorah handed it to her and stepped back as she unrolled the letter. It took her no more than a couple minutes to finish the scroll. "She's sending help?" Jorah nodded. "Tell me Sir Jorah Mormont, just who is this Heir?"

The knight took a few moments to himself to gather thoughts about the House of Fox and Wolves, before speaking lightly. "Not much is known about the house, Khaleesi, but there have been rumors about the runners of House Hollowgreen. It is said that their family has the blood of the North; not of the Starks, but of the Wildlings, My Queen."

"Wildlings?" Dany asked, curiously. It wasn't term she had heard before.

"The group of savages that are beyond the ice wall in the North." Jorah explained.

"You still haven't answered my question, Jorah." Dany said, her tone as sharp as her wit.

"They call her the Lady of Foxes, but her true name is Titania Hallowgreen. Her sister, the one that is meeting with you, is the Lady Mab."

"Is that all?" Dany inquired, wanting to know more about the people who were willing to help her sit upon the Iron Throne.

"It is said that the family was trained by the assassins of the House of Black and White and if that rumor is true, then you'll be very grateful for that in you future conquers. The House of Black and White is a tricky house-"

"How so?" Dany asked, turning back around as Viserion landed on the side of the boat.

"It is hard to put to words, but I will try to do so." Jorah took a moment before beginning again. "Let's say that you wanted to hire one of the assassins from their house to kill one of your enemies, in return, that assassin's payment would be someone from your life that you cared about. To them, it's all about repaying the debt of life to their god."

"I see. So, do you know if this girl will have the same payment?"

"No, Khaleesi, I do not believe she will, but..." He paused and looked out at the city that was growing ever closer. "We will just have to see."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first Game of Thrones story. I hope you guys like this first chapter and if you do, leave a review. If you don't, meh. I don't care about your flaming opinions. I'll try to make it as close to the TV (Note I said TV, not book. I'm only half way through the second book, so) series as possible with changes here and there.
> 
> Also, I know that Tywin doesn't trust anyone, but bear with me on this... It was either him or Tyrion and while I like the little dwarf, Tywin seemed the better candidate.
> 
> And, I also know that Braavos doesn't have any Houses because it's a free city. Guess what? It still is even with my house. Hallowgreeen's don't are about ruling like they do in Westeros. They simple help these they deem worthy. Like Daenerys Targaryn


	2. Valar Morghulis, Valar Dohaeris, Valar Edrussis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins and the war is well on its way from being just a battle. Two sisters say goodbye as one goes East and the other West, to help one person win the Iron Throne and a secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where They're From: Characters: 
> 
> Shakespeare's Titania is a very proud creature and as much of a force to contend with as her husband Oberon. Titania is Queen of the Seelie. 
> 
> Mab is also from Shakespeare, but I prefer the version of her where she's the Queen of the Unseelie.

**No One's POV**

The Hallowgreens and their workings met in the Hour of Ghosts, under the light of the waning gibbous, when the sky was as black as the Narrow Sea and the stars like beacons. Titania, dressed in tight leather breeches, a fitted white silk blouse with a thick leather belt and her scabbard attached to her hip, saddled her horse as she waited for her sister with Balgair curled around her shoulders and Skoll sitting on his haunches on the right side of her horse. Two of her most trusted guards, Sir Comse and Jacian, were waiting behind her on their horses.

"We need to leave soon, My Lady." Comse said, shifting on his steed as it trotted up besides her.

"I just want to say goodbye, before we go. I don't know what will happen when I leave her and she of me." I replied, staring up at the harsh moon above. "This may well be the last time I see her."

"Let us hope it does not come to that, sister." Mab called out, coming to join Titania. She was no older than eight and ten, with shorter, lighter hair than Titania, the color as bright as cinnamon with a single strip of silvered-white on the right side of her head. Her skin was the same scarless pale as her sister, with her own small floral ink that sat in between her brow. Gold khol lined her grass eyes, making the green shine unnaturally under the moonlight. She wore dark leather breeches and even darker boots, with a black silk tunic and a blade belt around her waist.

"My sister," Titania greeted, smiling widely as she reached out to take Mab's hand. "Are you ready?"

"Ready and more. So, who is going with me?" Mab asked, grinning behind them at the two guards.

"Cosme will be going with you." She answered as she too turned to the two guards. She looked at Sir Cosme and continued "I trust you can keep Mab from getting into too much trouble."

He nodded his head and pressed a fist to his heart and he bowed to me, saying: "I will watch her and protect her with my life, My Lady."

"Good, then I shall be off. It will take more than a couple days for me to reach Harrenhall before my package." Titania said, before embracing her sister again. "Stay safe and in the shadows. You will need to tread carefully when with the  _Mhysa of Dragons._ "

"Mm, you as well, Titania." Mab responded.

"For we who dwell in shadows know." They said together, before Titania smiled and turned away from her sister, nudging her horse forward into a gallop with Balgair and Skoll on her tail. Mab left after her, turning left towards the mainland with Cosme and Scar, her fox.

* * *

**No One's POV**

"King's Landing will fall an hour after Stannis' lands his force." A Lord said, gazing at Tywin Lannister as Arya poured him a glass of wine. "It's not too late for King Joffery and Cersei and the Court to ride 'way West to safety."

 _Yes ride away like the cowards they are._  Arya thought, carefully masking her face so to not give away her mind.

"Surrender the Iron Throne," Tywin started, his expression indifferent as his eyes burned.

"Better than seeing their heads mounted on the city gate!" The lord cried. "Stannis will execute them all."

_Joffery, Cersei, the Hound, the Mountain, Polliver, Tywin. I would love to see their heads on a pike._

"No. What king who runs will not be king for long." Tywin answered. "He's a Lannister. He will stand and fight. Besides, I have sent out a raven to the Hallowgreens and have asked them to send us their bannermen. I have yet to receive a reply."

There were outcries of indignation and thumps and smack from the Council banging their hands on the table. "You cannot be serious!" A lord yelled, angrily.

"I am completely serious. The Hallowgreens are from Braavos, they are skill fighters and a valued play in this war." Tywin explained, sitting back into his chair.

The Lord who cried out sighed heavily in defeat. He saw the logic.  _The Hallowgreens? Who are they?_  Arya questioned.

"...Stannis two days from the Capitol and the Wolf at my door step." Tywin continued, threading his fingers together.

"Scouts assure us Robb Stark remains North of Ashmark." The Lord replied. Tywin guffawed, sarcastically.

"The last time the scouts assured us about the Stark's movement they ed us into a trap. Which is why my son is his prisoner. He's too close to Casterly Rock."

"He sent a splinter force to recapture Winterfell. The Greyjoys have done us a great favor. Stark won't risk marching on Casterly Rock until he's at full force." The Lord argued.

"He's a boy and he's ever lost a battle."Tywin paused and stared into the small fire. "He won't risk any time, because he doesn't know enough to be afraid." He moved away from the fireplace and in between two Council members, gripping the back of their chairs with iron fingers. "We'll move in a fortnight, during the hour of the nightingale."

"Are you sure, Milord? Wouldn't it be smarter to move tonight?" The Lord asked, moving to look at the Lannister Lord.

"If e left tonight, then we'd get to King's Landing before Stannis. I want to be behind him, so the small armada at King's Landing can cut off the head of the snake, while we take the rear. Divide and conquer and within a fortnight, I am sure that the Hallowgreens will have come to our aid."

"I think you rely to much on that House, Lannister." The lord complained.

"Then it is a good thing that it is me relying on them instead of this war, am I correct? Now, men, I believe this meeting is over."

* * *

**Titania POV**

"My Lady, may I inquire as to why we are going to Westeros?" Jacian asked, standing next to me on the boat. It would take us a little more than a week to reach Harrelhall, having to go from Braavos across the sea to Gulltown and from there take the horses to the House of Wickenden and then ride to Saltpans, cross the Quiet Isle and then off to Harrenhall. It was going to be an exhausted journey.

"A wolf there has my interest. In fact, several wolves thee have my interest." I answered, grinning.

"And lions?" Jacian mused, his own wide smile on his lips.

"No," I replied, turning to look at my guard as I braced my hands on the railing. "Maeve is the one with the fascination with Lions. In fact, she likes to hunt them and mount them on her wall. I however, like to stalk them and out wit them with games."

"Like a true Hallowgreen. Filled with cunning and wisdom." The old guard smiled at me and rest his hand on my shoulder. "Your father and mother would be proud of who you have become."

" _Kirimvose,_ Jacian." I said, appreciatively. He nodded his head, still smiling.

"It is going to be a long journey, My Lady, I suggest you get some sleep." He said, removing his hand.

"It's not even in the our of the owl yet." I said, gesturing to the struggling sun.

" _Valar ēdrussis_." He replied, when an unexpected yawn overtook me.

" _Valar dohaeris."_ I replied, walking away from the railing and towards the main deck with Balgair trotting around my ankles. Jacian laughed and nodded.

"And I vow to serve you." He replied. "Have a peaceful sleep,My Lady."

"And you, Sir Jacian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Kirimvose- Thank You  
> Valar Edrussis- All Men Must Sleep  
> Valar Dohaeris- All Men Must Serve


End file.
